Arwen Goes Punk!
by Estelijah Greenwood
Summary: Kinda self explanatory, ain't it? Now go rr! Arwen is now a rock chick! And her mate ain't go no fing clue wut's up with her!


Orlijah's Notes: Humm…Thought this up after many late night 'jam sessions' (aka jumping up and down on my bed lip synching, with the volume turned up real loud to Avril Lavigne til I got yelled at by the 'rents) I came up with this…

I should really be doing my history homework instead…

Esteladuial's NON-BALLZY notes: It's all Orlijah, man, ALL ORLIJAH! She did it. Not me. Just her. I'm writing the next chap, mind you. READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!!!! AVRIL LAVIGNE IS AWESOME!! SHE HAS THE SAME TIE AS I DO!!! IT'S BLACK!!!!! AND WE HAVE THE SAME TIE! 

Arwen Goes Punk

Chapter 1 Ranger Boi

"WAHOOO!" Arwen yelled, sliding down the banister, landing on the marble floor with a BOOM! 

"He was a Sk8er Boi, she said see ya later boi," she sang, playing mock-guitar.

Her hair was loose, very straight, and parted down the middle. Studded jewelry covered her wrists, as well as most of her upper arm.

She wasn't wearing the _usual_ gowns, or shoes, or even makeup.

"He wasn't good enough for her, She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to Eaarrrthh!" Her voice rang loudly through the halls, not bothering her at all. She started jumping up and down, shaking her head madly, still playing her invisible guitar. 

"YEAH!!" She hollered, causing some of the servants walking past to stare at her.

"What? What the hell are you staring at me for? STOP IT! What's your problem?! Get the heck outta here!" Finally, annoyed enough, she stuck up her middle finger at them. They uttered gasps and 'how rude' and scuttled away.

"HAHA!! SUCKERS!!" She shouted after them, rocking away again. Tugging at her hair and making faces this time. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn questioned, standing behind her.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Why are you dressed like-" he didn't get to finish his question.

"COME ON RANGER BOI!! Sing it with me!! You're just a boi, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?! We are in love, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD, how we rock each other's WOOORLD!" She grabbed Aragorn by the shoulders and jumped on his back. 

"Arwen! What is the matter with you?" He cried, lowering her off his back gently, she simply jumped off and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's the matter with me. What's the matter with you?" She asked, tapping her Converse sneaker up and down.

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong with me at all! Why in Elbereth's name are you dressed like that?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

"What? Got a problem?" Arwen answered, crossing her arms to imitate Aragorn, looking cheesed off.

"Well, no, but-" 

"Good! Now chill out! Wutcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before! And if, you could only let it be! You will see, somebody else, round everyone else, you're watching your back like you can't relax, you're trying to be cool, you look like a fool, to me. TELL ME! Why'd ya hafta go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated!" She sang, shaking her fist in Aragorn's face at times, with her black tie swaying with her. She kicked up her leg and nearly hit Aragorn's head. 

"What-" Aragorn looked very confused and afraid of what happened to Arwen because she had never behaved like this before.

"Life's like this, you. And you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get, and you turn it into: honesty, and promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it. No, no, no," she sang dramatically, strumming the chords on her air guitar.

Aragorn was appalled by this display. "A spell must have been placed on my beloved. I must find Gandalf and consult him about this immediately," he then ran off, in search of the old wizard.

"See ya l8er Ranger Boi!" She yelled after him, only causing him more grief. She laughed at how cutely he ran. "I luv my Ranger Boi," she smiled, then thought out loud to herself," I should get some equipment if I wanna do this the right way," She grinned, then went off to the streets of Gondor, her baggy pants swishing as she leaped out the door.

"RANGER BOI!!!" Arwen yelled out loud, throwing her arms up in the air, giving the rock-on sign with both hands. She then ran off, screaming and hollering obscenities and 'Ranger Boi!!' at anyone who gave her weird stares. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird idea huh? But then again, all my ideas are weird and come from places unknown. Hope ya liked it! Review and ask for more of this joint!! 

J ;P^o.0^


End file.
